Eye See What You Did There
by Reeves3
Summary: When Tony hurts his eye, he is on the receiving end of his jokes and doesn't like it one bit. Pepperony and Post-Avengers. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: This story was inspired when I put a eye patch on and wondered how Tony would feel if he had to wear one and was on the recieving end of the jokes he makes to Fury. **

**Forgive the amount of puns but I did have fun writing this and I hope everyone else likes it too. Also let me know what you think because this is my first time writing an Iron Man fanfic and I hope I haven't got the characters OOC.**

**Happy reading,**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

The morning had started out perfectly for Tony with the exception of Pepper's alarm clock waking him up at half six but he still used that to his advantage to persuade Pepper for some morning activities and, she could barely resist him during the day let alone with bed hair and a lopsided grin so, he tended to win that argument with a kiss. Afterwards he would go back to sleep for another hour until a fully refreshed, fed and dressed Pepper was asking politely of J.A.R.V.I.S to open the screens and let the sunlight in the room. Five minutes of lying disgruntled in the bed sheets and arguing with his A.I, Tony eventually got out of bed.

He ate a bowl full of sugary cereal for breakfast, took a shower, had a shave around his goatee and put on some clothes and his AC/DC t-shirt and proceeded to head back downstairs. He was just coming around the spiral behind the water feature when he heard Pepper talking on her Blackberry.

"He'll see you then...okay...Yes I'll make sure he gets there on time...alright...bye."

"Who was that?" Tony asked as Pepper ended the call.

"That was Natasha. Fury has arranged a meeting for the Avengers at Stark Tower for two and you will be there," said Pepper, smiling.

"Who's going to let them in? I own the tower," said Tony, smugly.

"My 12% covers the entrance," Pepper replied sweetly.

"Oh great," Tony dramatically sighed as he sat down next to Pepper on the curved settee. "That's just what I wanted to do, spend the day with one eye, the master assassins, capsicle, the demigod and the green guy when I'd planned on doing many hours of paperwork." He grinned and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"How do you cope?" she jested, lightly tapping the tip of her pen on Tony's chin.

"With a beautiful partner," said Tony. He pecked Pepper's lips with his own and pushed himself up off the settee and headed to the stairs.

"It's a tough life being a superhero," Tony yelled as he went down to his workshop.

"Tougher life dating one," replied Pepper, grinning. A bark of laughter came from the bottom of the stairs and Pepper carried on with the paperwork she had been doing before Natasha rang her.

Still chuckling over Pepper's reply Tony pressed in his code and the door opened. He smiled widely at all the mess in his workshop. The Mark VI suit was dissembled and spread along the workbench as Tony was continuing to fix it after going round in circles in the Helicarrier's engine. Dummy and Butterfingers stood by the sink and both looked up at their owner and whirred.

"JARVIS? Let's get the holograms up, come on and let's have some Black Sabbath on the jukebox," said Tony, clapping his hands twice.

"Right away sir," said the smooth tone from the A.I. Immediately music filled the room and a 3D hologram projector of the Mark VI suit appeared. Tony rotated the image and zoomed in on the chest plate. He picked up said piece from the counter and started to get to work.

Two hours later Tony was hunched over his bench grinder and grinding the alloy on the chest piece with sparks flying out in front of him when Pepper entered the lab. She waited for him to turn off the grinder before calling out his name. He turned around and raised his protective goggles onto his forehead.

"You need to start heading to New York for the meeting," she said. Tony nodded and waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah I know, just give me give five minutes," he said. Pepper gave him a stern look.

"Five minutes but that's it," she said. Tony nodded and went back to the grinder before re-starting it. Pepper turned around and started to make her way out the workshop until she heard Tony let out a yell.

"OW! Son of a-,"

"What happened?" she asked, quickly spinning around. She saw Tony holding the back of his hand to his left eye.

"Nothing...nothing, gah," he hissed in pain. Pepper quickly rushed to his side as he was vigorously rubbing his eye.

"Tony stop rubbing it and let me look," scolded Pepper but with worry in her voice. Tony snorted and Pepper smacked his arm. He moved his hand away from his eye which was stinging like crazy and let Pepper look at it. It was watering and bloodshot but right by the pupil was a small piece of metal. Pepper grimaced and Tony, with his good eye, saw her expression.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"You need to get to the hospital. I'll call Happy," said Pepper.

"What? No, I'll get it out with some water," said Tony, defensively.

"Tony you're not going to be able to get it out, anything you do might damage your eye further," said Pepper. She grabbed his hand and led him out the room and towards the door where she pulled out her phone and speed dialled Happy. Tony groaned and put a hand back over his eye as Pepper led him up the stairs. As Tony blindly put on his shoes, Pepper quickly ventured into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and handed them to Tony just as Happy opened the front door.

"Everything alright boss?" he asked.

"Things could be worse," said Tony, honestly.

"Take us to the hospital please Happy," said Pepper, as she slipped on her high heeled shoes. Happy helped direct Tony out the house and Pepper ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to lockdown the house while they were out. With Happy slightly speeding down the highway they arrived at the private hospital thirty minutes later. Happy waited out by the car and Pepper waited in the reception area as Tony was led into a private room with a doctor.

After numerous eye tests and lights being flashed in his eyes the doctor turned the ceiling lights back on.

"Right Mr Stark you're lucky the metal hasn't penetrated your eye otherwise we'll be operating on it. You've scratched your cornea and the piece of metal is trapped in your upper eyelid," said Doctor Welsh.

"Fantastic," Tony muttered dryly. The doctor picked up a bottle of drops and placed a couple in Tony's eye before picking up an electromagnet and got to work getting the metal out.

Pepper was on the phone to the R&D manger at Stark Industries talking about the idea of jet-powered roller skates when Tony and Doctor Welsh walked out the room.

"Put these drops in every morning and night. Any redness or swelling, come back and we'll take another look at it."

"Cheers doc," said Tony. His eye felt better now...well at least he could blink without feeling a searing pain.

"Oh and you'll need to wear this for two weeks," said the doctor. Tony stared blankly at the black eye patch the doctor was holding in his hand.

"You're kidding right?"

* * *

"Right lets go home," said Tony, slamming the car door shut. His mood has just gone progressively worse when Happy had seen what he was wearing. He was thankful though that Pepper hadn't cracked a smile yet.

"Why?" Pepper asked him. Tony rolled his head round to look at her and saw she was busy clicking buttons on her Blackberry.

"So I can suit up and head to the meeting," explained Tony. Pepper was shaking her head but she still stared at her phone.

"You're not flying to the meeting in your suit while you're visually impaired. You're taking the jet," she said firmly.

"Pepper I can see fine..." Tony trailed off when Pepper looked at him with a strict face and he relented. "...Fine but I'm taking Mark V with me. Hap, back home."

"Yes boss," Happy said in a stifled reply. Tony glared at him in the rear view mirror from the backseat and saw that Happy was holding in a laugh. Tony quickly pressed a button and a black screen rose up in-between the front and back seats cutting Happy from Tony's view. Tony glanced at Pepper and saw she was looking out the window but he could see in the reflection that her lips were upturned in a smile. Tony took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He was already dreading what his teammates would say when they saw him.

With a quick stop back home Tony went to his workshop and retrieved the metal briefcase that contained his suit and while Pepper stood in the living area and rang S.H.I.E.L.D explaining to Natasha that Tony had got into a little accident and that he might be a bit late for the meeting. Next she rang Los Angeles Airport and requested the Stark Jet to be ready for takeoff when Tony arrived.

"Okay I'm ready to go. Pepper, are you coming?" Tony asked, walking up the stairs with the case in his hand.

"Actually I'm going to stay here and continue with this mountain of paperwork," answered Pepper. Tony's shoulders slumped and his face fell.

"What? You're not coming?" he asked, sadly. He dropped the case and walked over so he was standing in front of Pepper.

"Tony you're a big boy, you can go by yourself," she said as Tony put his arms around her waist.

"But I don't want to go," he mumbled, dipping his head.

"Why?" Pepper asked softly.

"Because I look like Fury or a pirate," said Tony, grumpily complaining like a child. Pepper smiled sympathetically and brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. The arc reactor cast a soft blue glow between them.

"Tell you what Mr Pirate, you go to this meeting and I will make it up to you this evening," said Pepper. Tony's head, eyes and ears perked up like an excited puppy about to be taken for a walk. A smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he drawled out. A mischievous glint twinkled in his right eye.

"Mmm-hum, I'm pretty sure I can find a pirate outfit for when you get back," said Pepper. Tony's grin matched Pepper's before he leant across and let their lips meet in a loving kiss which left the pair of them wanting more when they parted.

"You better go," murmured Pepper. A small whine came from the back of Tony's throat but he detached himself from Pepper and he went back to the case and the couple said goodbye before Tony closed the front door behind him.

Three hours later the Stark Jet landed at the airport at half past three in the afternoon and Tony was driven to Stark Tower. In the brief moments he saw people, the staff at the airport, the people walking by on the street when he got out the car in front of the tower all of them stared at his eye patch and he just knew he was going to get a load of it from the team but he kept his mind open, maybe they all would ignore it. '_As if that's ever going to happen, they're going to be calling me Fury's son!'_ Tony thought.

Slowly he made his way into the south side of the building and over to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor he needed. The top part on the north side was still under reconstruction after Loki's attack last month. When the doors slid open Tony stepped into the room and saw everyone but Fury was in the room.

A table had been placed in the centre and sat around it were Bruce, Steve and Natasha who were going through the report of Loki's invasion. Thor stood by the window with his arms crossed over his broad chest as he looked down at the city and Clint sat on a bar stool by the bar with his bow and arrows on his back. All of them looked up as Tony entered and immediately they bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing.

"Don't say a word!" Tony warned them all as he stormed across the room and over to the bar to get himself a drink. The other five glanced at each other.

"Eye wasn't going to say anything metal man," said Thor, sincerely. Natasha and Clint sniggered.

"Nor was eye Fury," said Clint, smirking. Tony slammed a whiskey glass down on the bar and glared at the man opposite him.

"Guys lay off him," said Steve. Tony glanced at him.

"Eye, eye Captain," said Natasha.

"Seriously, I'm sorry about your accident Tony. I know we've never really seen eye-to-eye..." said Steve. The room broke out in chortles and Tony poured himself a big drink. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"Is it just me or are eye jokes are getting cornea by the day?" said Bruce, smiling.

"Eye can't believe you'd make fun of him," said Natasha, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Laugh it up guys but I swear if anyone makes another eye joke I'll be beating you all senseless when I'm in my suit," warned Tony.

"That'll be an eyesore," said Clint, smiling despite Tony's empty threat. "Does anyone want a drink?" he asked.

"Eye do! Eye do!" everyone but Tony cheered. Over the cheering they didn't hear Nick Fury enter the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

"Enough," Fury called loudly. Immediately everyone quietened down and Fury looked at Tony by the bar. "Stark, glad you could finally make it."

"Well in case you didn't hear, I was busy," snapped Tony, pointing to his covered eye.

"I heard," said Fury, taking no notice of Tony's eye patch. "Can you all gather round the table?" Tony, Clint and Thor sat down in some empty seats and Fury carried on speaking. "Now I don't want to hear another eye joke from anybody and let us all get on with this meeting. So if everyone agrees say aye."

Tony slammed his head on the table as everyone else broke out into hysterics.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
